


【KK】临渊者 教学日记·其一（番外07）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】临渊者 教学日记·其一（番外07）

又是阳光明媚的一天。

又是校长大人和学监阁下双双赖床的一天。

光一觉得自己真是高瞻远瞩，把他和剛要教的课程都排在了下午和晚上。

对此，校长先生只能红着脸揉着腰蜷在床上哼哼，还不时用眼睛瞪罪魁祸首。

白眼换来的是嬉皮笑脸，以及被叼着粉红色小豆子轻轻啃咬之后的狠命一吸。

“嗯——”剛全身都红了。

“早跟你说过，起床的时候不要撩拨我，你难道不知道我的小兄弟什么时候最精神么。”因为嘴里还咬着东西，光一说得有些含糊不清。

“你个流氓！谁他妈撩拨你了？！快别闹了，我下午还有课呢！”剛气急败坏恨不得用精神领域去压制某个精虫上脑化身为狼的家伙。

后来还是任由他在自己身上为所欲为了。

没办法，剛也舍不得不是。

“嗯哼，学监阁下，你这么在床上欺压校长大人，这不太好吧？让学生们知道了，不得颜面扫地了？”向导扶着腰洗漱去了，光一躺在床上多赖了一会儿，另一个“剛”就倚着门框抱着双臂，似笑非笑语气揶揄。

“你不说，我不说，墨羽不说，谁能知道？”哨兵老神在在，噎了回去。

“哦。”变作自家主人模样的晨雾面无表情地应了一声，然后回头就高声道，“乌鲁赛！光一说中午饭吃茄子！多放胡椒！还要喝红豆汤！”

“得嘞！”机器人声音超大地应了一声，这也是个以光一痛苦为乐趣的主。

“祖宗！我错了还不行吗！以后我克制！尽量克制！”光一大惊，今天下午的体能训练课是他和剛一起上的，茄子就够可以的了，还多放胡椒，他可不想在两个班学生加剛面前跟狗似的不停地打一下午喷嚏。

忒丢人了！

“这还差不多。”晨雾满意地点点头，“我可都给你录下来了，你别想着反悔！”

说着就从口袋里掏出一个纽扣大小的录音笔，播放了一遍光一刚才那句“祖宗！我错了还不行吗！以后我克制！尽量克制！”看着光一涨红了脸，便笑嘻嘻地收了招，变回原形找乌鲁赛重新定制食谱去了。

“喵——”墨羽跳上光一的膝盖，用头去蹭他。

“叛徒，刚才怎么不来？”光一点着猫又的脑门骂它。

晨雾不让。墨羽承认得十分干脆。

“它不让你就不来啊，你可真听话。”光一故意挖苦。

对啊，我们说好了，床上听我的，其余听他的。你们难到不是吗？精神体的回答理所当然，末了，还好奇地问了一句。

“……”

在光一被自家精神体的灵魂反问搞得不知道怎么开口时，晨雾已经顺着门缝挤进浴室向正在泡澡的剛邀功了。

“我厉害呗？厉害呗？你夸夸我呗？给我点奖励呗？”

“奖励你跟我一起洗澡呗？”

“换一个呗？”

“明天我没课，给你烤巧克力熔岩蛋糕吧。不过，我有个条件。”剛堵住了晨雾即将脱口而出的欢呼。

“……你说。”

“别老欺负光一。”

“切。”晨雾有些愕然地扫了一眼剛这浑身红色紫色的印子，半晌才从牙缝里挤了个音出来。

“知道了知道了，真是的，快点洗等你吃饭哦。”混沌兽悻悻地原路离开了。

剛有些感慨地看着那个消失在门缝处的背影，想着要是几年前的它，恐怕根本不理解自己刚才那些话是什么意思吧。在那时候的晨雾眼里，光一做的这些事，就是在欺负他。

现在嘛，有墨羽在，向导终于不用再担心自家熊孩子会长歪了。

晨雾可比之前懂事了太多。

 

吃完午饭，光一牵着剛的手在校园里散步的时候，正好是学生们的午休时间。

从十二三岁到二十岁左右的年轻哨兵向导，见到两人无不鞠躬行礼问好。

“校长好！”

“学监好！”

声音此起彼伏，有胆大的学生还朝着两个颜值过高的学校最大领导投去崇拜里带着爱慕的眼神。

剛把他们当孩子，笑眯眯地朝他们招手，光一把他们当情敌，虎着一张脸目光严厉地扫回去。不仅如此，还作势要去找风纪委员，吓得一票目的不纯者，全都做鸟兽壮散了。

光一和剛身边，瞬间就清净了。

那么凶干嘛，没得吓坏了孩子。剛用精神力问光一。

屁的孩子，他们看你那眼神，恨不得把你扒光了。光一还在愤愤。

你也太夸张了，别说他们根本没那样，就是有，咱俩都建立连结了，还怕我跑了不成。剛哭笑不得。

不怕你跑，就是看他们不爽！今天下午负重拉练再加十公里！学监已经调整好了下午的教学计划。

他们可真倒霉。剛撇撇嘴，却没有阻止光一的决定。剛可是看得清清楚楚，下午要上课的那两个班的学生里，给光一的暧昧小眼神儿，可比给自己的要多多了。

我这也是为了他们好，这两个班的体能素质有点弱，不把等级提上去，连学校都得跟着丢脸。

光一这话虽然有些冠冕堂皇，却也说得没错。现在，谁人不知“堂本哨兵向导专门学校”是整个星际联盟排名第一的军部专属院校。

从这所学校里毕业的学生，无论是哨兵还是向导，无论觉醒等阶是什么，毕业后不仅实力会提升一大截，连能力都比同等阶的士兵要强上不少。

独一无二的弹性教学和毕业年限，独一无二的精神体和学员分开上课，独一无二的教学大纲，独一无二的理论课内容，独一无二的体能训练……

正是这些独一无二，让这所学校从默默无名到跃居榜首，仅仅用了十年的时间。

家长学生趋之若鹜，即使这所学校从成立之初就规定，每年最多只招收五十名新生，哨兵一半，向导一半，且入学考试越来越严苛，大家却依旧热情不减。

事实已经表明，从这里毕业后，就能成为精英中的精英。

不仅仅是因为那些独特的教学内容，最重要的是，学校里的两位最高领导者，是历史上唯一一对建立了连结的黑暗哨兵和临渊者。

就连当年那位大人，都是一个人孤孤单单地直至最后。

“现在想想，我们来这里安家落户，都已经过了十年了。”光一提到了学校，让剛不禁感叹了一句。

“是啊，我都四十多了，快成老头子咯。”

“你少来！”剛横了一眼装模作样的光一，“当现在是平均寿命70岁的远古时期吗，还是你以为你自己是最多只能活到120岁的普通人类？”

“我要是真变成老头子了，你可不要嫌弃我啊，剛。”光一露出了一个有些傻兮兮的笑容。

“等你变成老头子，估计要150年以后了。这么长时间，我应该都会忘了要怎么嫌弃你了吧”他们溜达到了人迹罕至的训练森林边，剛看着光一脸上的表情，有些无奈地摇了摇头。

听了剛的回答，光一笑得更开心了。

“噫——你俩好恶心！骚话都收一收，学生们要过来了！”晨雾不知什么时候窜了过来，声音里极度夸张，说完还浑身抖了一下，以示自己鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。

剛的回应简单粗暴，用精神触缠住晨雾用力一甩，淡蓝色的雾气团子就被甩进了训练森林深处。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——堂本剛你讨厌——”

学生们听着晨雾的大喊大叫，头皮一阵发麻。

“好了，人都到齐了吧？”剛面不改色地回过身，一边跟学生说话，一边在脑子里威胁晨雾不许出来。

两个班共计二十名学生互相看看，确认全都到齐了，就都点了点头。

“第一个训练任务，哨兵向导两两一组，去森林里把我的精神体找到带出来，限时两个半小时，现在给你们十分钟时间找搭档商量作战计划，成功把晨雾带出来的那一组，可以免去接下来的三十公里负重拉练。”

剛气定神闲地宣布完规则，就看到所有的学生，脸都拉到了脚面上。

“我会让墨羽负责混淆视听，扰乱你们的行动。”光一在旁边也添了把柴。

本来就已经拉长了脸的学生们，这下子脸直接绿了。

一个能够千变万化的晨雾就够要命的了，现在还要加上一个几乎能够看穿一切精神力攻击的墨羽，校长大人！学监阁下！求放过！！！

“不愿意么？那我们就实战模拟好了。”

剛轻描淡写的一句话，让所有学生都点头如捣蒜，“愿意愿意！”

开什么玩笑！找个晨雾再加上三十公里负重训练一共五个小时也就完事了，实战模拟可是至少要持续两天两夜啊！ 

这群还剩一年就可以毕业了的学生，对于这些训练内容再清楚不过，当即就选了个时间短的。

尽管所有人都知道，晨雾和墨羽一定会在森林里折腾死他们。

妈的，早死早超生！

学生们带着一脸破釜沉舟的悲壮，迅速选好自己的队友，随着剛的一声令下，冲入了被布置出重重障碍的训练森林。

光一和剛也来到森林旁边的小屋里，打开整片森林的立体地图，地图上有学生专属个人终端发出信号的红点。他们通过这个，关注着学生们的一举一动，放出小型无人机，根据传回来的影像，评估他们的各项能力。

晨雾自知理亏，一声不吭地跟学生们周旋，不时打开视野共享，让剛根据自己所在的位置提出建议。

在森林里晕头转向了两个小时又二十分钟，终于有一组学生成功靠近了晨雾，成功说服了晨雾，成功将晨雾带了出去。

十分钟后，剩下的十八名学生垂头丧气地陆续归来了。

“很好，你们两个去室内训练中心做等阶评估吧，最全面的那种。剩下的人，”剛扫了一眼学生，“原地休整十五分钟，然后拿上装备，翻过一号山，顺着山的北麓跑步绕回来，限时同样两个半小时。回来之后，你们就可以把装备送回去原地解散了。”

剛和光一根据每个人在之前森林里的表现，都提供了不一样的负重装备。

目送学生们跑步远去的背影，以及跟在队伍旁边的晨雾和墨羽，光一和剛就转身离开了。

他们趁着这个时间，还要巡查一下其他班级的教学状况。

一个教室一个教室地走，看着那些认真听讲的学生，和跟学生们一样认真听讲的精神体，剛满意之余，也想起了他们刚刚来到这个学校，最初那些日子里的鸡飞狗跳。

听见剛“噗嗤”一声乐出来，光一显然知道对方在笑什么。

“那时候，好玩的事儿可发生了不少呢。”

“是啊。”剛无比赞同。

谁能想的到，十年前的那一批混世魔王，居然能够在毕业后，大部分都选择留在学校，成为学校里的第一批辅导员兼校职工呢。

虽然他们的资历远远不够当老师的，可有了他们的协助，学校才能得以度过最初那段人员不足的艰难日子。

从废柴到精英，这些孩子，也是走过了一条不同寻常的路。

 

——学校番外 待续


End file.
